This will be a randomized controlled clinical trial to motivate women who screen positive for IPV to develop[unreadable] and achieve specific goals that will help them address the violence in their lives. This intervention trial will be[unreadable] integrated into the setting of a busy family planning clinic in the rural midwest. This clinic is unique in that it[unreadable] serves a rural population with a relatively high proportion of minority residents. The study's first aim is to[unreadable] evaluate the integration of IPV screening through self-administered touch-screen computer surveys from all[unreadable] clinic clients. IPV will be screened using the Women's Experiences with Violence (WEB), the Index of[unreadable] Spousal Abuse - Physical (IPA-P) and the Danger Assessment Screen (DAS). Based on analyses of the[unreadable] clinic population and the investigators experience with similar samples of Iowa women, an expected 250[unreadable] women who screen positive will be recruited, randomized into the intervention (n=150) and control groups[unreadable] (n=100), and will complete the study. The intervention will include a tailored domestic violence intervention[unreadable] that uses motivational interviewing to guide the patient towards identifying feasible goals and steps she can[unreadable] take to increase her self-efficacy and control over her relationship. Motivational interviewing is a client-driven[unreadable] communication technique that has been effective in increasing many types of health behaviors. The trained[unreadable] interviewer will help participants identify local resources that can help them meet their self-efficacy goals.[unreadable] Follow-up interviews using a CATI will be conducted at one and three months post-intervention to reinforce[unreadable] the intervention and assess the participants' level safety. A Safety Monitoring Committee will continuously[unreadable] monitor safety risks. The control group will receive usual clinic care, which includes talking with a domestic[unreadable] violence advocate and receiving a list of domestic violence resources. Six-months after enrollment, all[unreadable] participants will return to the clinic to complete a self-administered follow-up survey. The effectiveness of the[unreadable] ntervention will be increased self-efficacy, as measured by the Domestic Violence Coping and Self-Efficacy[unreadable] Scale, a validated tool for use among women with a recent history of domestic abuse. The impact of the[unreadable] intervention be assessed as an increase in participants' readiness-to-change, and extent of the their[unreadable] involvment in a wide variety of self-help and coping activities over the follow-up period. If successful, this[unreadable] screening and intervention program will be translated to other clinical settings.